Orange Drink
by Kirei-Tachibana
Summary: Not really from bastard, but it describes one person in it very well. Any way a short yaoi shotacon from my life.


**Kouki: Sugoy! I love orange drink!**

**Niji: Oi, Kouki-san! *Glomp***

**Kouki: Niji-fukotaicho, please get off of me! **

**Niji: Nyoo! Niji loves Kouki too much to get off.**

**Kouki: Get off or I'll tell Ai!**

**Tachibana: Hn? What so you not want Ai to know?**

**Kouki: Help me Tachibana-sama! . . . Ehh! Stop reading mangas by Bonta Ooki!**

**Tachibana: Naw, I am gonna sit this one out, and just watch. ^^**

"Onii-san, please come play!" a black haired boy yelled.

A dark skinned man appears and scoops the small pale boy into his well-toned arms.

"I will, but first please come with me," he said laughing a bit.

He set the small boy on the white marbled counter top and walked across the room to the large double door refrigerator. The dark skinned man opened it up and grabbed a large tall glass of orange drink.

"Yay onii-san Malique I love that stuff!" the boy said raising his arms in joy.

"Hai hai, I know Tim-chan," he said taking his shirt off.

Malique took the boy and pushed him backwards slowly gently kissing his neck. Tim quickly unbuttoned his periwinkle shirt and threw it off to the side. Soon Malique's dark lips engulfed Tim's pale lips. The darker male's tongue prodded at the younger boy's teeth begging him for entrance. Tim soon granted him entrance allowing him to explore every crevasse of his mouth. Malique messaged their tongues together causing the small boy to moan. Pulling away Malique left a trailing line of saliva connecting them. Tim's eyes were hazed over with lust.

"Onii-san please now!" Tim pleaded.

Malique shook his head and turned his attention to Tim's bare chest. He trailed kisses along his pale torso making the boy writher in pleasure. Malique stopped kissing as soon a he reached the pant line. He pulled away and started to unbutton the boy's khaki pants and tossing them carelessly to the side. The man looked down on his trembling uke that was whining slightly.

"Now?" Malique asked dipping his fingers in the orange drink.

Tim nodded; slightly blushing when the dark cold dripping fingers poked at his entrance.

T.K.: Before I go any further, I would like to tell you the background of this story. Well to start Tim is my rival, he is 14, and won't stop calling me elmo. He kinda asked for this story as revenge. Any way elmo is his way of calling me emo with out any one knowing, in other words his little pet name for me. Malique is Tim's best friend. Those two grew up together almost like sibling, and yes he is also 14; very athletic and very dark toned. Tim had always talked about wanting Malique's body and such; how he wanted to be like him ect. Malique and Tim grew up with one another so it is common for one of the two males to start liking the other. Worms {My pet name for Tim} and Malique are so cute I have to admit that. So I made this, please enjoy.

Malique poked his index finger inside of Tim, feeling around inside before adding another finger. The tight bundle of muscles fought against the cold intruding fingers, but subsided when he began a scissoring motion; stretching out his uke in preparation of what was to come. Malique pulled his fingers out gaining a small whimper of dissatisfaction from Tim. Malique slid Tim to the edge of the white marbled counter. The man pulled off his pants and boxers to reveal a stiffened, elongated, length.

"Wow," Tim said smiling.

Malique positioned himself at his little uke's entrance and slowly pushed his length in. Soon inside of Tim's warm heat is bundle of muscles began squeezing around Malique's shaft sucking him in deeper. Tim started panting trying to adjust himself.

"Can I start?"

Tim nodded a bit before Malique started to rapidly thrust into his uke's small pale body. Tim sceamed in ecstasy and began to squirm a bit. Thrusting deep into Tim caused him to scream and moan loudly; these persisting screams annoyed the man so he quieted them with deep passionate kisses. Soon after repeated thrusting, Malique began to realize Tim's breaths began to become shallower; he knew he was on the edge of cumming. Malique hastened his thrusting, which caused Tim to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Tim screamed and moaned his seme's name over and over before cumming onto Malique's dark well-toned stomach. Tim's insides quickly tightened over the long shaft causing Malique to go over the edge and cum inside of Tim. The two over heated lovers tried to catch their breath but just ended up panting rapidly. Malique pulled out of Tim making some of the cum splosh down on to the counter.

"I can clean it up," Tim said sitting up and yawning.

Malique said nothing and scooped Tim up into his arms. He walked back out into the living room and sat him down on the black velvet couch.

"Aishiteru," he said softly kissing his forehead.

Malique went back into the kitchen and cleaned up the mess, but leaving the glass of orange drink. So that when Tim woke up he could have the rest.

Kouki: Niji did things to me. Things that no human being should go through . . . O_O

Niji: Nya, you kept screaming Nijis name like such a good uke, so shut it!

Tachibana: I got to stop reading Love neko and random manga by Bonta Ooki {she is a shotacon mangaka, who does hard core man on boy smex}

Kouki: Damn right! You got me rapped by a 10 year old!

Niji: It wasn't rape you said you loved Niji's hard cock in your ass.

Tachibana: And cut back on that orange drank from Nice and easies.

T.K.: These two characters that were displayed were real! Some aspects of this story have been changed to protect Tim and Maliques alike!


End file.
